


every secret that i keep

by deadly_little_thing



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Pseudo-Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadly_little_thing/pseuds/deadly_little_thing
Summary: Five catches sight of Vanya's face, eyes screwed shut and one hand covering her mouth, and the other hand—Oh.





	every secret that i keep

**Author's Note:**

> mind the tags, this is exactly what it says on the tin; "don't like, don't read" is a very simple concept.
> 
> originally posted as a fill at the umbrella academy kink meme, for [this prompt](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=26908#cmt26908):
>
>> **Vanya/sibling of choice (voyeurism)**  
>  Vanya's having some 'me' time in her room but is unaware of one (multiple?) of her siblings listening/watching close by who gets off on the soft little sounds their sweet sister makes.  
> Bonus: the voyeur gets caught redhanded by another sibling

The rest of the team usually passes right out after a mission, but not Five. The day's escapades run through his nerves like a live wire, until he gets tired of scribbling equations into his newest notebooks. By the time he looks up, the moon is high in the sky, and he sighs, finally putting his pencil down. He's still too high strung to sleep tonight, so he puts the equations aside, opening his door as silently as he can manage.   
  
He pads down the hallway to see if Ben or Vanya are awake. They have trouble sleeping, sometimes, just like him, and it's never hard to talk them into sneaking down to the kitchen for some sandwiches on nights like those.  
  
Ben's room is quiet, but Vanya's isn't. Five can hear her sheets shifting, and in the stillness of the house he thinks he can hear her uneven breathing. A nightmare, probably, and the thought makes him clench his jaw angrily. Of all of them, Vanya deserves bad dreams the least, so he edges to her door, avoiding the creaky planks in the hallway as he moves.  
  
He's not expecting her door to be open. It isn't cracked much, but enough for moonlight to spill into the hallway. Enough, too, for Five to peer in without waking her—if she is having a bad dream she shouldn't have to suffer through it, but if she's not, she won't appreciate being woken up for nothing so late in the night, not when she's expected to be at breakfast at the same ridiculously early time as the rest of them.  
  
Five breathes out a sigh of relief when he catches sight of her, curled around her pillow, blankets kicked down to the end of her narrow bed. She's not thrashing around so she must not be having a nightmare. In fact, she's not moving very much at all, except for her oddly heavy breathing. Five frowns, catching sight of Vanya's face, eyes screwed shut and one hand covering her mouth, and the other hand—  
  
Oh.   
  
Five flushes hot, all over, because Vanya's other hand is between her legs, pressed against the light blue fabric of her pajamas. The way she shudders and the way her wrist twists makes it clear what's happening, and it's not a nightmare.   
  
He should leave. This isn't right, he shouldn't be spying on his sister while she does this, of all things. He steps to the side, edges away from her cracked-open door, determined to give her the privacy she deserves—and then Vanya  _whimpers_ , muffled behind the palm still over her mouth, the sound sending a bolt of heat right to Five's gut.   
  
He stays, rooted to the spot, and the little stab of guilt in his chest is drowned out by Vanya's quiet gasps.  
  
Five leans forward again, and through the gap he can see her hips start to shift against her hand, back and forth as her wrist works. She bites back another sound, soft and small just like everything else about her, and Five wishes she wouldn't. He wants to  _hear_  her.   
  
She curls in on herself even tighter and Five can hear her breathing speed up, little gasps on the edge of every inhale. Her bangs fall into her face as she shakes, shadowing her eyes. Five curls his fingers in the fabric of his pajamas, and swallows down how badly he wants to brush her hair from her face, so he can see. Swallows down how badly he wants to be in there with her, close enough to hear everything, close enough to be the one causing some of those noises. He watches the hand against her face fall away to tangle in her pillowcase instead, and her mouth falls open as she pants. Without her hand to muffle them, Five can hear every sound she makes so much more clearly, and every one sends another shiver of arousal down his spine. Every quiet gasp, every soft whine, every shaky inhale as her body tenses up, and he watches her knuckles go white around the fabric of her pillow case. Her teeth dig into her lower lip, before she breathes out, "Fi—"  
  
"—ve? What're you doing out here?"  
  
_Fuck_. His head snaps to face Klaus, the other boy's head framed by his doorway as he scrubs a hand through his messy curls. Klaus blinks sleepily at him as Five stumbles away from Vanya's door. He straightens, tries to muster up his best dismissive sneer, says, "Like you've never needed the restroom at three in the morning," and turns on his heel as fast as he can.   
  
He reaches for the fabric of space and pulls, and Klaus' drowsy murmur of "but the bathroom's the other way—" is lost to the hiss of the portal rippling around him as he flees.  
  
He blinks into his room, back pressed against his closed door, and just barely manages to cover his mouth with a palm— _just like Vanya_ —before he wraps his other hand around himself, hips bucking at the pressure. Vanya's soft whines play on loop in his head and drive him to the edge in a matter of seconds. His hand moves quickly, no finesse or patience, just desperation as he thinks about the look on Vanya's face, the way she whimpered and gasped, how badly he wanted to be responsible for her soft noises. Head tilted back against the door, hand pressed to his mouth to stifle his own sounds, Five comes embarrassingly quickly.


End file.
